darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocasta Nu
Jocasta Nu is a PC played by Sally. She's a mean old librarian working at the Jedi Archives. It's possible she may have helped the Trade Federation sabotage the Archives by having all the books in the Archives on planets be eaten by dogs. Silence of the Clones After finding out a poisoned dart that had been used to kill Padme Amidala's attacker, Zam Wessel had come from a planet he'd never heard of called Kamino, Obi-Wan decided to go to the Jedi Archives, where he requested assistance from a librarian there named Jocasta Nu, a little old lady. When Obi-Wan said he was trying to look for the planet Kamino, Jocasta told him all the Archives' books on planets had been eaten by dogs, and that he didn't have a library card anymore because he was suspended and she told Obi-Wan to get lost. The Enemy Let Slip At the door of the dining lounge, "Freddo" (Han Solo, using an older identity of his, Freddo) commented that he'd been to Dagobah a few times to drop supplies, but he'd never- at that moment, the door opened revealing Vader inside. "Freddo" drew his blaster and fired several shots at Vader, but they all missed. Darth Vader greeted Vader's daughter. "Leia" (actually Princess) said she should've seen this coming. As the lounge swarmed with Clone Troopers, Lando expressed surprise that Vader and the others knew each other. Boba Fett also came forward and related in flashback how when Obi-Wan killed Boba's father, Darth Maul, Boba's adoptive father, Jango Fett sought revenge against Obi-Wan by financing the clone army to resurrect the Trade Federation. "Leia" expressed disbelief that Jango would buy an entire army and plunge the Galaxy into war over one person. "Freddo" asked why Jango didn't just shoot Obi-Wan. Boba replied, "I know, right?" Boba continued in flashback to relate how Jango had his mother Zam Wessel shapeshift into Mace Windu to embezzle the Jedi's funds to pay for the clone army and sent Boba himself, only a boy at the time, to infiltrate the Jedi archives while posing as a Jedi Youngling to erase the clone world of Kamino from the archives. When Jocasta Nu had told Obi-Wan all the archives' books on planets had been eaten by dogs, this was the result of that sabotage. But before Boba could leave the Jedi academy, he had to take part in a Jedi Youngling training exercise, and without Jedi reflexes, he was injured in the splanch, leaving him stuck in the same shape, unable to shapeshift. Jango offered to pay for Boba's operation, but only if Zam assassinated Padme with the alien centipedes. "Freddo" asked Boba if he wore a mask to hide a hideous visage. Boba replied, no, he looked like Jango, just like all the other clones, and that it was very confusing. Chewbacca pointed out that the clones were wearing masks too. Boba concluded his flashbacks by relating the by now familiar tale of how he blamed Obi-Wan for the deaths of his mother Zam and his adoptive father Jango (even though Obi-Wan didn't directly kill either of them). He knew Obi-Wan traveled with the others on the Millennium Falcon and declared he was going to force the truth out of them of where he could gain his vengeance on Obi-Wan. "Freddo" whispered to "Leia" to ask if she wanted to tell him that Obi-Wan was dead. "Leia" whispered back, "Hell, no." Category:Player Characters Category:Characters